To new beginnings
by mileym3533
Summary: After losing everything they hold dear, they find more than they thought in unlikely partners, and of course, a new beginning
1. Chapter 1

Light was fading behind the skyline, with the darkness a chill was setting in among the empty headstones, all that remains of people whom once walked, laughed, and loved. The cold that had settled in made the man shiver; he sat on the grass staring at a headstone that barred two names, two people taken way too soon. Though he knew he should he couldn't bring himself to leave, this was all he had left of the only woman he loved and the beautiful son she had given him. Sighing the man got up, touched the headstone and removed his wand from inside his robes, without much thought white and blue roses appeared at the base of the stone, looking just as beautiful as ever it was all a lie, the beauty of the flowers would fade the petals fall off and the stem wither and be blown away by the wind. None of this mattered nothing mattered, no one could understand the pain he felt the numbness we woke with every morning, forcing himself into his office never once really meeting the eyes of anyone he passed. People generally left him alone, didn't ask questions or bother him unless they had to letting him wallow in self pity over something he could not change. Little did he know things were about to look up for this stunning young man.

She sat in the same spot she had for the past two weeks, how could this have happened? No one saw this happening to her husband and their beautiful baby girl, out for a stroll in diagon ally, when someone experimenting with a new spell to of all things, cure all illnesses killed her husband and her two year old baby. How could this happen? That was all she could think, she ate only when someone made her. She never talked; there was a pain and emptiness every morning when she woke. The house she now sat in was nothing more than a shell for false happiness, a place once so full of love and laughter now made her want to cry, every inch of this home held a memory of the life she had built with her husband. There was nothing anyone could say- though they tried- to make her feel any better. She didn't shower change or want to do any of those things without her old life back. When she had first learned the news she did everything in her power to get her hands on a time turner, if only she could stop them from going at least for ten minutes they'd be safe they would come home and her life would be perfect, but everyone told her it was against the law and she had to accept what had happened. How can someone accept putting your husband and daughter in the ground? With nothing more than a piece of stone bearing their names to remember them by, no she would not accept this, she could not accept this.

The fire that burned in her minutes ago has simmered down to a mere nothingness. All the brunette can do is sit in her closet smelling the clothes of her husband and crying, she doesn't hear when her best friend comes up the stairs, or into her bedroom, and she only vaguely feels him pull her into his lap whispering in her ear about how it's all going to be ok. _No it won't _she thought, it will never be ok. She didn't know how long she sat there only that it felt like forever before her eyes started to droop and she let herself fall into a deep sleep, away from all the pain and into her husband's arms once more.

The tall blond man walked with his head down, he didn't need to see where he was going he knew these streets better than he ought to, due to nights he couldn't sleep and couldn't bear to see the look on all the people's faces, their happiness when all he wanted to do is punch them in the face. No instead he kept his head down, and therefore memorizing his way home from just about anywhere he dared walk. It didn't take long for him to reach his house, this was not the same house he owned with his wife and son, no he had sold that months ago, held to many memories and wasn't healthy for him to stay there. Instead now, he owned a one bedroom house so small most newlyweds didn't even want it, but it suited him well. Though no one knew that, he kept his emotions to himself, and never once did he even try to make conversation or get attached to anyone. Unlocking his door and wandering into the hallway, he realized how tired he was it had been a long day and all he wanted was the comfort of his bed, his blankets and the dreams he knew awaited him. Without even changing out of his day outfit Draco Malfoy fell back into the warm embrace only his wife could offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**** I DIDN'T REALLY SAY ANYTHING ON MY LAST CHAPTER, I WAS WAY TO EXCITED TO PUBLISH IT, THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE A SHORT STORY, ITS GOING TO BE LONG, LIKE REALLY REALLY LONG. DRACO ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE HIS FEELINGS ABOUT HIS WIFE AND SON OR HERMIONIE RIGHT AWAY; THOUGH HE'S SOFTENED BY LOSING THEM HE STILL HATES MUGGLES AND MUGGLE BORNS! THAT'S HOW HE IS IN THE BEGINNING! ALSO MORE DETAILS ON HIS WIFES AND SONS DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter! All Hail queen Rowling! **

Draco had to limit himself to once a week to see his wife and son, if he went too much he would begin to withdraw more than he already was. Every week it felt a little easier but more and more he found himself longing for his wife and not just in his dreams. Draco tried lord did he ever try to find someone to give him the company he desired but there was no one that could compare, and with the bloodlines being mainly mixed with muggles now it was harder and harder to find someone who shared his same belief to keep the magic bloodlines pure. That was something that had drawn him to his wife. Pansy Malfoy was perfect, while in school he didn't think so. No it wasn't until after the war that he found she was perfect for him in every way he could show her his sensitive side, laugh with her and she never shared his secrets. He could be cold and shut off from everyone but her. He hates muggles more now that they were responsible for killing her than he did before. It was three years ago and his wife had to go into downtown London she needed to get something from her parents but she hated apperating with her son being so young, so though she hated it she drove into town the muggle way, cursing the entire time. She didn't even see the other car, the drunk driver swerve into her lane hitting her head on, and the worst part was he was going so fast the car completely exploded. The little ashes of his family they could gather, that is what is buried in the ground. That had to have been the hardest part for Draco he couldn't even see the bodies it was almost not real for the first year or two. He could pretend they were just at her mums, staying out there to get away from all the muggles, that is where Draco's office was, it had to be there was no one in the entire wizarding world that wanted him in Diagon alley, so he moved though everyone still brought from his father's company they despised him or so it felt. Pansy hated the being so close to the city, and though Draco knew this there was nothing he could do, but as perfect as she was she never complained always tried to be the best wife and mother she could be. Though people saw her as stuck up and rude Draco Malfoy saw so much more than that, she was caring and kind her smile could light up any room and he laugh was perfect it melted his heart even now thinking about it. Draco shook himself out of the memory of his family, thinking about it made it worse and drug himself into the restroom, showering and changing into a clean suit he walked out of the house and into the hustle and bustle of morning London.

Hermione woke with fresh tears on her cheeks and feeling lonelier than she ever had. Her dream last night was wonderful she only wished it was real. Ron had held her for what felt like forever, while in a field of daisies, they didn't speak, they didn't need to speak the communication was there without the words. Finally Ron spoke, and it definitely wasn't what Hermione was expecting to hear, leaning down he whispered in her ear "Honey it's time to let go, you need to move on, Rose and I are fine, she loves Fred and it's nice to get to spend time with him again. Enjoy your life 'Mione, when you wake up take a shower, get dressed go to a little Café and eat a good breakfast. After you do that I want you to call Ginny, and tell her you two are going shopping you are going to buy anything and everything you want, and if you don't or you try to just fall back asleep I will know, and trust me sweetie there are things I can do about it. So please do this for Rose and me, go have fun it's time to start living again." Hermione was going to listen to her husband even if it killed her, but she didn't know if she could go to breakfast alone so after showering and putting on her favorite outfit she had to call Ginny, she needed support this whole day not just for shopping, after agreeing to meet Ginny in Diagon ally Hermione felt better than she had in weeks, she knew it was going to take forever to get over what had happened, but this was the perfect start. Last night she didn't feel like it was time to move on but Ron knew she needed to and that was enough for her, grabbing her hand bag and her wand she went to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fire, the green flames roared up and licked the top bricks of the fireplace, taking a deep breath Hermione stepped into the flames and very clearly she spoke "Diagon Alley" Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts and walked out into Diagon Alley, for the first time since the accident. As soon as she stepped out into the street it hit her, this is where it happened this is where some old fool took her family from her. Using the side of the building to steady her Hermione took deep breaths trying to calm her and it was helping her stay in place instead of running back into the fireplace and going home. There was a voice behind her "Hermione are you okay?" Hermione turned to see the red head standing behind her and for the first time since she stepped out of the house she smiled, there was Ginny her faced pinched up in concern for Hermione, this was her best friend the person she could tell anything to, she spent so many nights spilling secrets to her. Ginny was the first person she told she was pregnant, there was no one she would rather spend this day with "I'm a lot better now that you are here Ginny, thank you for today It's still so hard to be here knowing this is where I lost them, but I know that it's time to move on. Last night in my dream Ron came to me and told me it was" Ginny stared at Hermione with her mouth hanging open, there was so much she needed to tell her about her dreams and how Ron was still here and how Fred was doing "Lets go eat and I'll explain it all ok?" Ginny nodded with and smiled "I cannot wait to hear this one"

Draco sat behind his desk looking down at all the paper work he needed to do that day still and didn't want to do any of it. _God I need a vacation_ Draco thought to himself, though he knew that probably wasn't going to happen and that's when he realized something since his family died he hadn't taken a vacation once, this was something he knew he needed to do, he needed to get away to clear his head and help him maybe move on from what happened three years ago. Getting up from his desk he walked into his COO's office. "Hey mate, everything ok?" Blaise asked from behind his desk, Draco sighed and sat down at the chair across from his best friend "Has anything been ok for three years Blaise? No it hasn't that's why I came in here; I need a vacation a nice three or four month long vacation. I won't even be in the country; fact is mate I don't want to run into anyone I know... I want to go to the states and forget everything for awhile for three years I've lost who I am who I was with Pansy and I need to get away and find that part of me again. She'd be pissed if she knew I let myself waste away." Draco didn't know why but he couldn't stop until he got that all out, he needed someone to know not only that he was going but his reasons why. Blaise didn't say anything for a long while just sat at his desk and seemed to be in deep thought, finally when he did speak his voice was soft and Draco knew he was on the verge of tears as him and Pansy were very close. "I've been trying to tell you that for three years mate, I'm guessing there are two motives to you telling me this. One is with you being gone for a couple months, you want me to act as CEO, since your obviously going out of country you don't want to be contacted unless urgent, and two, you really needed to get that off your chest. Trust me mate, it's ok I can tell that you needed to talk I've been hoping you would come to me at some point and I started to give up hope, with that being said, take as much time as you need go away for a year if you want. Just promise me that when you come back, I'll have my best friend again because the pubs are so boring without you mate." Draco cleared his throat the lump that formed there almost prevented him from talking, him and Blaise never talked like this ever, they were men, and men don't cry. So when he almost broke down right then and there, he knew he couldn't do that. He waited for several moments and when he was able to speak all he could say was "Right then, see you in a few months mate." As he walked out of the office and to his home Draco felt more alive than he had in three long years. Draco didn't have to give it much thought, he was going to the states, Montana to be exact the hot springs and at this time it was dead winter over there, he wasn't going to have to deal with many muggles, in fact if he worked it just right he wouldn't have to deal with any muggles at all just by staying his room during the day and exploring the night life of the mountains. As soon as he got home Draco booked his trip for the following day, then continued to pack and get prepared, smiling the entire time.

Ginny and Hermione had a wonderful day, she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy after her husband had been taken from her. After a long day and way too much money spent, Hermione did exactly what her husband had told her to do she bought anything that caught her eye, and she knew that she was on her way to getting her life back together. As Hermione sat down at the kitchen table waiting for her dinner to heat up she was so tired she was just heating up some frozen pizza, a thought crossed her mind, and at first she thought it was barbaric but the more the thought on it the better it sounded. Hermione knew she was going to need to speak with her best friends about this, and they were probably going to urge her to do it. Turning off the stove and grabbing her jacket she walked over to the fire place, Hermione knew apperating would be a lot easier and faster but using any spells since her husband had passed was really hard so she stuck to the sickening Floo Powder network, she called out the potters name and before she knew it she was stepping into their living room and could hear voices coming from the kitchen, they sounded worried but she couldn't make out what they were saying so she silently walked closer and realized it was Harry and Ginny and they weren't worried at all, in fact Ginny was telling Harry how happy she was to have her best friend back and she couldn't wait for Harry to see how Hermione had changed. Smiling Hermione stepped into the kitchen, Harry saw her first and jumped out of his chair almost crashing to the floor, Ginny screamed and ran into the sitting room, and Hermione well she just laughed. "Blimey Hermione, that was not ok" Harry sputtered trying to act like nothing had happened; meanwhile Ginny had come back into the kitchen and was laughing so hard her face was red. Finally after they had all settled down and Harry had told Hermione a million times it was so good to see her smile she sat them down at the table "I have a couple things I need to tell you guys, because I just don't know if I can really do it, but I think it would be good for me, So here goes. Ok, well first and this is the hardest, I want to sell the house, don't look at me like that Harry can you imagine if Ginny died and Teddy and Albus were with her? You couldn't stand this house anymore, and that's where I am I love my husband and daughter so much it hurts but that's exactly why I need to do this, that house is nothing but a shell of memories for me. It is also way too big for me seeing as I won't be having kids for a long time now I think it's sensible to get something smaller. Now secondly I am thinking about going on a vacation for a couple of months like three or four mainly because I need to clear my head and really find myself again. I just don't know if I can really do this. It's so hard thinking that they are gone and I need to have some time away from everyone to figure myself out again." Hermione sat there staring at her feet and waiting for them to tell her it was a stupid idea, when Harry spoke first "I understand why you want to sell your house, it just hurts knowing that was where I had a lot of memories too, but I would do the same thing you are and if that is what you want to do then I am going to do whatever it takes to help you, and if you want to go on vacation I completely agree with that too, so here is what I am going to offer you. One, I am going to help you sell your house and you can stay here when you get back from vacation until you find a smaller place, and second you take as long of a vacation as you want. We will be right here waiting until you return." Hermione had started to cry in the middle of his speech and now couldn't stop herself she wasn't crying from sadness she was crying because she couldn't understand why she was so lucky to have such great friends. As they said goodbyes and Hermione got back home she fell into her bed smiling for the first time in months, she knew exactly where she wanted to go on vacation, and no one was going to ruin this for her.

**Hey guys! So this chapter is REALLY long and I'm sorry, I just had a lot that I needed to get out in this chapter. I am really excited for the next chapter and will probably post it as soon as it is done in the next few days! (: PLEASE REVIEW, I'd love to know what you guys think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_**** So as we know both Hermione and Draco are going on vacation, I am really nervous about writing this chapter because I am scared I won't get Draco's character wrong. On another note! As I am sure you guys have guessed, Hermione and Draco are going to be vacationing at the same location. It's going to be interesting to write this! I hope you guys like it! And please review! BY THE WAY THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS, I LOOKED AT THE VIEWS YESTERDAY AND ALMOST CRIED, OVER 200! (: 3**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter!**

The air is thinner here, thought Draco as he stepped off the plane. This was ridiculous why didn't he think about going to a wizard hotel? Oh yeah that's right because he thought he needed to become an entirely different person in order to get over his wife, why did he not tell Blaise this was the real reason for this trip? Oh yeah because he would have talked him out of it, something right now he was wishing he had done, Draco Malfoy was not going to change he was superior to all of these filthy muggles, weather they knew it or not. After a short car ride to the hotel- Draco really didn't pay any attention to the scenery he didn't really care to be quite honest. He hated everything about this trip, and it was only an hour into a four month stay, what the hell had he gotten himself into? Stepping out of the Taxi Cab and getting help carrying in his bags he went to check into to his four month prison. "Hello mister Malfoy! I see in your reservation you had asked if this was the off season and I just wanted to let you know that only one other room has been booked for the entire month! You are in cabin number 2 and here's your key, have a wonderful stay Mr. Malfoy" The young lady behind the counter had brown hair that was all he could tell you. Walking into the cabin it was a lot bigger than he thought, hell it was a lot bigger than his house which is saying something. After unpacking and settling into the cabin he decided that he needed to relax after all that was the whole point of being on this trip right? So he made his way out into the winter air, with nothing but swim trunks and a towel. _Bloody hell, this is freezing_ draco thought, it was short walk to the hot springs hot tub, which stunk like rotten eggs, but none the less was said to be the most relaxing. Dipping his toes in first Draco sank into the water, there was no one else to bother him, and no one else was going to. This was his night tonight and he was going to make sure he had maximum time to relax. It was a short time later when he heard the tires against the gravel, realizing he must have dozed off, and expecting the water to be cold, surprised for a minute it wasn't. He watched as the taxi pulled into the parking lot realizing this must be the other guest that had checked into the hotel. _The only other guest_ Draco thought. The person stepped out of the car and he realized off the bat it was a woman but he couldn't see much else, she had her hood up covering her face, though he didn't understand why you couldn't see into the hot springs and it was way too dark for him to be able to see much else of her. He sat there for a while later, wondering if she was pretty or if they would exchange any words while he was here seeing as they were the only two in the hotel, and breakfast was served in the main building. Finally he made his way back to his cabin and after settling in for bed he was fast asleep.

Hermione stepped off the plane into a dinky little airport there wasn't much to this town, and she didn't exactly know what she expected but this wasn't it, after an uneventful walk to the baggage claim, she called a cab to take her to her hotel. She had to admit though this place was a little run down it was beautiful. The snow covered the grown and the pine trees blanketing the entire scenery in white fluff, the entire cab ride was going to take a couple of hours since she flew in on a private jet Harry had secured for her, so she took advantage and dozed off for the entire cab ride to the hotel. It was dark, very dark when she arrived at the hotel, the cab driver had made she was awake about five minutes before they arrived, so she could see how to get to the hotel had she had to leave. As they pulled into the parking lot this place looked a lot like the airport, the hot tub and pools were all outside because they were all hot springs so they could be outside without freezing anyone to death, as he observed the hot tub it looked as if there was someone staring at the cab, a man she realized with ultra blond hair_ oh god that's Draco Malfoy_ was her first thought but dismissed it because he wouldn't be caught dead in a muggle establishment. She walked into the main building and checked in the woman at the front desk was a little too over happy and she could tell it was all just to put on a good face. She was staying in the main building and checked into her suite, it was large and just what she needed. She was so tired she just changed into her pjs and crawled into her bed falling asleep instantly. The next morning she realized she had slept to long for breakfast to decide to go down to the hot tub to relax. After grabbing her robe and bathing suit she walked out of the building and ran right into the man she never thought she would ever see in the entire planet sitting in the hot tub, Draco Malfoy. She couldn't just turn around now so she decided that she would be civil and nice to him after this entire trip was all about her and she wasn't going to let him ruin this like he did so many times in school. Holding her head up confidently she walked in the gate surrounding the hot tub realizing Malfoy was asleep she thought it would be hilarious if she was super quite and he woke up to see none other than Granger there. So as quietly as she could she snuck into the hot tub relaxing to the water and to her excitement Malfoy stayed asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! i know this chapter is really short and im sorry i'll make it up to you i promise! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I ended the chapter before in a way I really wanted to, but I've been seriously scared for this moment. I wanted them to meet early in the book so please bear with me as I try to navigate the complicated world that is Draco Malfoys mind. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT IN HERE REALLY I DON'T! BUT NEXT TIME IS GOING TO BE LONGER I PROMISE! Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" though he didn't realize it that was all Draco had said, and he didn't realize at first who was sitting in front of him only that there was a woman more than five feet away from him and that hadn't happened in three years. Nearly jumping out of the hot tub and muttering so low he thought only he could hear "filthy muggle" to his surprise the woman responded with "Actually Malfoy, it's filthy mudblood, in case you forgot" "Granger" Draco hissed between closed teeth how the hell could this be happening? Is this some kind of sick joke? "Ah yes, that would be my maiden name although I'm sure you heard my last name is now Weasley." "hah, yeah I heard, and now I will hear no more this is an outrage staying in the same hotel as a mudblood, I will demand this pool be drained sanitized and refilled before I dare sit in it" Stalking back to his cabin, Draco was nearly red with anger, this was just what he needed some stupid filthy little mudblood know it all to ruin his vacation. This was exactly why he should have gone to a wizarding resort. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with little Miss Mudblood know it all want to be wizard bitch. God he hated her. All he wanted now was just to lie down in bed and in the morning he was going somewhere else. After lying down for hours he did nothing but lay there and think about Granger and wonder what were the odds that they ended up at the same place? After hours of telling himself how much he hated her he finally was able to drift off into a uneasy sleep.

Although Hermione knew what his reaction had been it still stung, not as much as he used to when they were in school but still stung a bit. She shook off hurt and just reminded herself that she was here so she could get away from the place and people that reminded her every day of her beautiful daughter and husband. Walking through the cold winter air Hermione shivered, walking a little faster to her hotel room, while she knew Draco was staying in the cabins she didn't feel like staying in the cabins they reminded her of a house, something she was leaving behind. So she opted for the hotel, and loved the old feel of it. As she walked up the creaky stairs she realized how relaxed and changed she already felt, the Hermione Granger she knew, would have NEVER gotten into a hot tub with Draco Malfoy. Hermione stepped into her room and the heat wrapped around her like a blanket, her head was cloudy with sleep and she dropped into bed and fell instantly into a dream she wished she hadn't. Ron was standing in the park leaning against a tree, this wasn't anywhere in London or even England for that matter, this was America. Hermione walked towards him Ron turned toward her and smiled, Hermione almost stopped breathing. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time, as she reached Ron he pulled her to him and held her for a long moment. Just when she thought he would never let go he did, and led her over to the grass where they both sat looking up at the summer sky and picking out shapes in the clouds, something they used to do when they were first starting to date. Finally Ron spoke "Hermione I know he is at the same hotel as you and I think you need to leave, this isn't going to end well he is going to kill you." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, how did he know Draco was there he was dead, this couldn't be happening and knowing it was a dream all she could reply with was a joke "Well at least I'd be with you" Ron scooted away from Hermione and gave her a stern look "Don't ever say that again, you were meant to live. I miss you every single day, but you were meant to live. Please 'Mione live for me and our daughter don't trust Malfoy leave and go back to London." All the sudden Hermione was woken by someone in her room.

**A/N: GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Here is a good chapter with a BIG twist coming here soon!**


End file.
